Chapter 05
Premise Outarou finds a fainted high school girl in his rose bushes. What will he do with her when she wakes up?! Summary After coming home naked due to a conflict with one of his flings, Outarou finds a fainted girl in his garden. As Ran wakes up, Outarou is attracted to her burst of energy and friendliness, and deigns her to renovate his apartment for him. Ran paints the walls with trees as Outarou orders more trees, and birds and flowers surround them. Meanwhile, school is in attendance and the class wonders where Ran has gone. Back at Outarou's place, Jin comes pick Ran up from the apartment. Angry, Jin vows to get her away from Outarou. Detailed Summary A man steps out of a limousine barefoot. The curly haired man is butt naked, and he holds a newspaper that he seems to be reading or to cover his crotch area. Passerby civilians gawk at him. When the man steps through the sliding door of a large building and toward an elevator, some people are waiting, but they let him take the next elevator alone. The man rides the elevator all the way to the very top floor, the one of the two floors with no label on the elevator chart above level 29. The man steps into a furnished apartment. As the man gets a change of clothes from his closet, he hears a noise coming from the outside patio. He then sees a flute pouch drift above him that falls on his face. Another gust of wind brings him someone's stocking, socks, handkerchief, and boxers. The man then finally discovers a fallen grown-up Ran in the outside bushes. ]] Outarou, discovering the girl to be still alive but fainted, carries her and calls his butler Gogou to get him some towel and water. Meanwhile, he tries waking her up by kissing her despite saying he wouldn't put moves on a young high school girl, but she opens her eyes and Outarou is taken aback, seeming to be attacked by a force. Curious, Outarou declares that she can't leave because she destroyed the bushes she was laying on. He then calls for freight workers who remove furniture from the guest rooms. Outarou orders Ran to paint the walls with black paint, and if he likes what she makes, he will let her go home straight away. Ran then begins to draw a tree. Outarou holds in a laugh but his outright laughter soon fills the room. to Ran]] He holds a book about vegetation and steps in to draw a tree himself. Ran notices it looks more realistic than hers and Outarou responds he draws it how it is. Ran decides she should draw a big tree and asks Outarou for a piggyback. Outarou says he'll bite her legs and Ran proceeds to kick him out after he has eaten something and asks him to also get more paint. Outarou comes back with a plate of sandwiches and tea, noticing there are new blooms of leaves in the drawing of the tree Ran first drew. Birds suddenly fly in surrounding Ran, and attempt to land on the tree that she had drawn. Outarou then calls Haimachi landscaping who bring in real trees that eventually fill in the apartment. Done with the job, Ran and Outarou sit in the bed of the guest room surrounded by trees. As Ran snoozes, birds throw flowers on the couple. Meanwhile, the Year 4 Class 1's teacher Mr. Seki wonders why Ran is absent today. Classmates say no one noticed she was gone, but Hibi is silent and has a suspicious expression on his face. Jin arrives at the scene. He asks if Ran was hurt, she says she wasn't, and he smack her on the head in the name of their father. He stretches her cheeks in the name of himself. Before they leave, Ran says to Outarou 'let's hang out again!' but after they are out of ear shot, Jin advises Ran to run when she sees her again, but Ran says she already gave the man their address. Jin calls Ran an idiot. Meanwhile, Outarou wonders if seeing Ran literally 'sparkle' and 'glow' is a form of love. Gallery & Featured Pages Chapter 05/Gallery|Gallery Vegetation book|Book on vegetation Haimachi Freight|Haimachi Freight Haimachi landscaping|Haimachi landscaping Haimachi citizens|Haimachi citizens References